Recently, thin semiconductor die handling has become a key factor with high-density packages. Today's trend in the semiconductor assembly industry is to put denser and higher performing semiconductor die in one package. IC die are constructed from a silicon or gallium arsenide wafer through a process that comprises a number of deposition, masking, diffusion, etching, and implanting steps. Usually, many individual devices are constructed on the same wafer. When the devices are separated into individual rectangular units, each takes the form of an IC die. As consumers continue to demand higher performance and lower cost products, semiconductor die or integrated circuit (“IC”) die are increasing in density as well as packaging density. Increasing functions, decreasing numbers of components and thicknesses, make IC die more susceptible to damage during manufacturing handling and use.
IC packaging technology has shown an increase in semiconductor chip density (the number of chips mounted on a single circuit board or base leadframe) that parallels the reduction in the number of components that are needed for a circuit. This results in packaging designs that are more compact, in form factors (the physical size and shape of a device) that are more compact, and in a significant increase in overall IC density. With increasing density, the area of a single IC die is also increasing in order to add functions and reduce component numbers. The IC die area has increased to the point that the adhesive force holding the die during processing cannot consistently be overcome without causing some damage to the IC die when it needs to be removed. If a die eject force becomes too great, the IC die can be damaged. If a die eject force is reduced, the die cannot be removed.
Current methods have confronted a wall because of IC die damage while peeling mount material during processing. High costs in attempting to solve mount material removal have plagued some attempts, such as radiation removal methods. The require mount material as well as the removal processes including removal apparatus are very expensive. Dropped and damaged IC die have plagued other attempts. IC die are in a tilted position during uneven release methods such that a pick-up apparatus has an insufficient hold on the IC die. The insufficient hold results in dropping and contaminating or otherwise damaging the IC die. Force from a needle pushing the IC die ends up cracking or breaking the IC die. In the case where the IC die does not break, the needle also scores or chips the IC die rendering the circuitry in those areas useless and resulting in a non-functional IC die.
Despite the many and various attempts to improve mount material removal from the IC die, problems such as breakage, damage and high costs continue to plague semiconductor assembly technology. The increasing demands from consumers for higher performance and lower cost products have confronted mount material removal. Thinning IC die, increasing IC density and IC die area, have only complicated the many problems plaguing mount material removal. High costs for materials and processes as well as low manufacturing yields due to breakage and damage, severely limit capabilities and capacities. Limited capabilities and capacities impose acute constraints in accommodating additional functions, higher performance, and lower cost products.
Thus, a need still remains for a support system for peeling thin integrated circuit die to provide improved handling, reliability and manufacturing yield. In view of the increasing demand for improved density of integrated circuits, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.